The present invention relates to a rubbing plate for rubbing the body to stimulate the circulation of blood.
A rubbing plate is a massaging device commonly used in Chinese speaking countries or areas for rubbing a particular area of the body to stimulate the circulation of blood. Unlike the complicated application of acupuncture and moxibustion, special techniques are not needed to use a rubbing plate. A regular rubbing plate is a flat plate having a few irregularly curved peripheral edges for rubbing the body. Only a few rubbing plates have a different shape from that of conventional rubbing plates, such as disclosed by Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 283941. However, these known rubbing plates are not practical for rubbing particular areas such as the head, the palm or the fingers.